Legends:Durge
Durge foi um Gen'Dai caçador de recompensas, caçador de Jedi e um comandante na Confederação de Sistemas Independentes. Biografia Durge nasceu em um planeta desconhecido e foi da rara espécie Gen'Dai, que podia viver por mais de mil anos, pois tinham muita resistência física e capacidade de regeneração. Ele passou por séculos de violência e guerra em seu e em outros planetas. Depois de tudo isso, ele assumiu a identidade de caçador de recompensas, do qual e era muito habilidoso. Novas Guerras Sith Cerca de mil anos antes da Batalha de Naboo, quando a galáxia vivia com as guerras entre os Jedi e os Sith, Durge foi empregado de um dos restantes Sith. Nessa época, ele confrontou vários Jedi, aprendendo suas técnicas de combate e descobrindo técnicas de batalha para defender-se de seus movimentos. Quando os Sith foram finalmente derrotados na Sétima Batalha de Ruusan, Durge passou a evitar os Jedi de qualquer forma. Ele adotou vários pseudônimos diferentes enquanto seguia sua carreira de caçador de recompensas, e acumulou uma grande fortuna. Captura e tortura Novecentos anos depois, Durge foi contratado para matar o líder dos Mandalorianos. Mesmo ele obtendo sucesso, os Mandalorianos conseguiram capturá-lo. Eles o jogaram sua longevitude contra ele, fazendo-o passar por dores infinitas e torturas cruéis. Ele foi vítima de torturas sangrentas, mas não morria. Durge pôde enfim escapar dos Mandalorianos, e foi à um lugar desconhecido, onde ele pôde hibernar e se recuperar. Levou mais de um século para curar-se das torturas feitas pelos Mandalorianos, e embora ele estivesse fisicamente curado, sua mente foi empurrada à beira da insanidade. Guerras Clônicas 205px|thumb|Durge durante as [[Legends:Guerras Clônicas|Guerras Clônicas.]] Quando emergiu de sua "soneca", Durge procurou vingança contra os Mandalorianos. Havia sido enganado por seu desejo de vingança, pois descobriu que os Mandalorianos estavam quase extintos. Ele achou um propósito, entretanto. Havia despertado em uma galáxia em guerra, uma guerra em que os Cavaleiros Jedi lideravam os soldados clones numa batalha contra as tropas automatizadas da Confederação, as Guerras Clônicas. O carismático Conde Dookan atraiu-o para seu lado, e o velho caçador de recompensas apreciou uma ironia em sua busca por retribuição. Os clones Republicanos foram criados à partir dos genes de um Mandaloriano, Jango Fett. Embora a galáxia estivesse quase sem Mandalorianos, seu legado manteve-se vivo na forma de soldados clone. Durge sentiria uma grande satisfação podendo matar legiões de seus inimigos jurados. Tornando-se soldado de Dookan, Durge estava no mesmo time que Asajj Ventress, uma Jedi Negra e comandante do Exército Separatista. Os dois eram adversários formidáveis para a República, e Durge tirou a vida de muitos Jedi com grande zelo. Ao lado de Ventress, Durge atacou com uma arma química horrível a lua colonial Gungan de Ohma-D'un. Os Jedi ficaram chocados ao descobrir Durge, um guerreiro diferente de todos os outros. Durge e a ameaça das armas químicas retornaram ao posto Separatista em Queyta. Durge então foi despachado para garantir a segurança de Muunilinst, o lar do Clã Bancário InterGaláctico. Ele organizou e liderou um exército de droides IG, e criou uma elite de força militar para proteger esse mundo fundamental para a Confederação. thumb|210px|left|Durge em sua [[Legends:swoop|swoop.]] Até que um enorme exército da República atacou o planeta. Durge liderou seus soldados nessa batalha lutando bravamente para deter o ataque. O exército de droides teve muitos danos graves e Durge teve que lutar contra o General da República Obi-Wan Kenobi. Kenobi cortou várias partes de seu corpo, e, achando que ele estava morto, Parteiu para prender os membros do Clã Bancário. O que Kenobi não sabia, no entanto, era que Durge possuía capacidade de regeneração, e após se regenerar dos cortes, Durge atacou o exército clone para impedir que o Clã fosse preso. Após sua armadura ser destruída, ele "puxou" seus inimigos para dentro de seu corpo. Quando puxou o general Kenobi, ele usou a Força e Durge explodiu por completo. thumb|Durge momentos antes de ser jogado na estrela de [[Legends:Karthakk|Karthakk.]] Levou tempo até que Durge se regenerasse de novo, e quando isso aconteceu, ele partiu para se vingar de Kenobi. Quando Obi-Wan e seu ex-Padawan Anakin Skywalker receberam a missão de investigar a nave da Corelliana Drama Corr, que havia sido atacada, na órbita do planeta Maramere, eles não desconfiaram de que o líder do ataque fosse Durge. Chegando lá, Durge causou uma explosão que por pouco não os matou. Vendo que ele era muito forte, Kenobi partiu para pedir ajuda, enquanto Anakin lutava contra Durge. Anakin, então, destruiu sua armadura, prendeu-o num módulo de escape da nave e, usando a Força, fez o módulo ser ativado, indo em direção ao sol do planeta. O módulo explodiu e Durge foi morto finalmente pelo jovem Jedi. Aparições *''Prototypes'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Rogues Gallery'' *''Star Wars Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Star Wars Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Star Wars: Guerras Clônicas'' **"Capítulo 4" **"Capítulo 8" **"Capítulo 9" *''Star Wars Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Obsessão'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' Fontes * }} *''History of the Mandalorians'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' Categoria:Caçadores de recompensas Categoria:Ciborgues Categoria:Membros militares Separatistas Categoria:Caçadores de recompensas Categoria:Ciborgues Categoria:Membros militares Separatistas Categoria:Gen'Dais Categoria:Machos